


[ART] Peggy Carter vs. The Black Widow!

by Ilthit



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fights, Gen, Pulp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pulpy magazine cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Peggy Carter vs. The Black Widow!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).




End file.
